Prank Wars
by Grace of Castiel
Summary: It's been three days since Dean and Cas were mated and Sam and Gabriel were mated and Gabriel decides that three days is enough of a break from torturing Dean. A prank war is initiated each day. Destiel, Sabriel. The sequel to my story One Week. Kat makes appearances to inform Dean and Sam somethings they haven't learned about being an Angel's mate.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is a short spin-off of my story 'One Week' . Taken from a suggestion by DeansMuse, There are things about being an Angel's Mate I can add and there shall be a prank war, mainly between Dean And Gabriel who get the assistance of Cas and Sam. Takes place three days after 'One Week', but not a specific time during the series._

**Round One: The War Is Initiated**

Dean yawned as he slipped on his jeans. He saw Cas sleeping on the motel's bed and smiled. He put on his shirt before going over to place a kiss to the angel's forehead. He pulled away and grabbed the keys to the Impala, deciding to get breakfast for everybody.

Gabriel looked at his brother as he walked through the adjoining door to his and Sam's room."You still let him think you sleep?" Gabe quizzed an amused smirk on his face.

Cas opened his eyes. "Yes."

"SONOFABITCH!" Cas heard Dean yell murderously.

"What did you do Gabriel?"

"Nothing much Cassie." Gabriel gave a not so innocent smile. Dean stormed into the room and up to Gabriel.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What's going on?" Sam asked, walking in.

"Your ass of a boyfriend stole my car!"

Sam looked at Gabe expectantly. "I didn't steal the Impala, I simply gave it a makeover."

Dean's face grew red with rage. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He tried to march up to the angel, but Cas wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him in place.

Gabriel smiled. "Here Kitty Kitty."Dean tried to jump from Cas' grasp but was unsucessful.

"THAT HIDEOUS PINK HELLO KITTY IMPALA IN THE PARKING LOT IS MY BABY?" Dean yelled furiously.

"You deserve a prize Deano!" Gabriel said excitedly.

"You're gonna pay for this." Dean said quietly, suddenly collected.

"Fix the Impala Gabriel." Cas ordered, pushing Dean behind him.

"I don't take orders from you Cassie." Gabe informed him.

"Fix it. NOW." The room shook as Cas said it. He took a step forward, his eyes staring intensely.

"Or what?" Gabriel asked, completely unfazed and taking his own step forward. Cas snapped his fingers and a bucket appeared over Gabe's head.

"Don't you remember what I said three days ago?" Gabe looked up.

"I'll be right back." He said before vanishing. Sam laughed.

"I'm glad you found something to keep him in check." Cas smiled happily at Sam.

"Damn Cas, How can you be so dead serious when you're only in your boxers?" He heard Dean ask from behind him.

"Does threatening someone while in your underwear undermine the threat?" Cas tilted his head questioningly.

"No." He heard Sam answer. "At least not when you do it, but with anyone else? Yup."

"Exactly." Dean answered. Gabe reappeared, staying close to his mate.

"I fixed it."

"You know I was going to buy everyone breakfast, and that included you until about five minutes ago when you decided to be a dick and mess with my baby, I was even going to get your favorite pie." Dean informed the archangel, starting to walk out the door.

"Dean! I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" Gabe yelled after him, but the door slammed shut and he was gone. Sam grabbed his angel's pajama shirt and lead him into their room. Gabe normally wouldn't mind Sam grasping his shirt because it usually meant he got lucky, but this time he knew he was going to be lectured by his moose about the brothers beloved Impala and how he shouldn't mess with it.

* * *

Dean smirked as he finished mixing the chocolate laxative in the archangel's chocolate cream pie and started driving back to the motel room . He had decided to go ahead and get Gabe's food, once he made up his mind to buy the laxative and get him back for messing with his car.

"Dean." Dean swerved the Impala into oncoming traffic for a second as Castiel appeared next to him.

"Cas what'd I say about doing that?"

"Dean, Gabriel will know what you did to his pie." Cas said, completely ignoring his mate's panic.

"How?"

"He is always suspicious of the food you bring him, so he tests it."

"Damn. How am I going to get him back for this morning?"

"I'll help you."

"Really? You'd help me prank your brother?"

"Of course. Anything for you Dean."

"No chick-flick moments." Cas rolled his eyes, and Dean asked,"How?"

"Even though it is a misuse of my grace, I will use it to disguise the laxative." Cas replied and Dean pulled into their motel's parking lot.

Dean gave a quick kiss to his angel before he pulled away and got out of the Impala."Thanks Cass."

"This should be an interesting night." Cass stated before following Dean inside.

* * *

"Why would you help him Cas?" Gabriel called from the adjoining bathroom. Sam glared at his brother and his mate. They had been enjoying their food peacefully until Gabriel suddenly jumped up from the small table and ran into the bathroom.

"I bet Dean put him up to it." Sam accused.

"I didn-" Dean started to protest.

"You are correct. Dean put me up to it. Gabriel can stop the laxative, I assume he just wants to be dramatic. My apologies Sam." Dean's mouth opened in shock.

"He probably is. And it's ok Cass, just please don't let him make you do anything else." Sam stated, patting his shoulder before going to his room.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed.

"I do not wish to be pranked." Cas stated like it was the obvious answer, which Dean supposed it was.

"So I get all the blame?" Dean growled. Cas nodded and Dean rolled his eyes before tackling his angel onto their bed where they proceeded to wrestle. Cas ended up being on top, pinning Dean's arms to the bed.

"I believe I have won." Castiel stated.

"Are you children done playing?"

* * *

So not the most eventful chapter, but there will be more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took me so long, for once it I had to play tug-of-war with my brothers for my dad's laptop._**  
**

**Round Two**

"Are you children done playing?" Sam asked, walking in dressed in a new-looing suit. Castiel pushed off his mate gently and stood stiffly at the end of the bed.

"Yes. We are... 'done playing.'" Cas stated, doing air quotes at the last two words.

"Yeah...Good. Gabriel and I are going to go talk to Mr. Fitz. Meet you at that diner down the street at one?"

"Ok. I guess me and Cass will go talk to Mr. Harding you at one Sam." Gabriel walked in. also in a suit and gave Dean a dirty look. Dean winked at the archangel. "See ya later Gabe." Gabriel just grunted acknowledgemet before he and Sam left to the sound of wings and a gush of wind that threw Dean across the room. Luckily for Dean Castiel stopped him from hitting the wall.

"Dean, I know what you did. I don't know when you did it, but I know." Cas said as he placed Dean back on his feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cas." Was all Dean said before he rifled through his bag and found his monkey suit.

* * *

"They itch like crazy!" Gabriel exclaimed as he and Sam walked away from Mr. Fitz and into an alleyway.

"Your wings?"

"Well my everything itches, but my wings especially!"

"Dean must've used itching powder. Fly us home and I'll help get it out of your wings."

Gabriel grimaced. "I can't. It's too hard to keep my wings steady."

"I'll call Cass." Sam said as he pulled out his cell and dialed the angel's number. "Cas, we need your help-"

"I know Sam." Castiel appeared in between Sam and Gabriel, still holding the cell phone to his ear. Sam shook his head before closing his phone.

"You knew and you didn't say anything?" Gabe quizzed as Cass put away his own phone.

"I was about to, but then you made Dean fly across the room and almost hit the wall."

Gabe shrugged. "I was upset about the laxative. Will you just take us to our room?" There surroundings shifted and they stood in their motel room.

"Do you want help with your wings?" Cas asked.

"I'll help him." Sam stated.

Gabriel put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "No offense Sammy, but I think I'll go with Cassie's offer."

Sam pouted and Cas interjected "Don't call me that."

"He has more experience in wing maintenance. "Gabe reasoned, while throwing Cass a _shut-up-that's-not-important _look.

"He is correct Sam."

"Alright, I guess I'll go meet Dean at the diner."

"Will you do something for me Sammy?"Gabe asked.

"Gabriel." Cas warned.

"What is it?"Sam quizzed curiously.

* * *

"SONOFABITCH!" Dean shouted furiously as he tried to pull off his silverware from his face, but it was futile since whatever he pulled off would snap back on to a different area of his body. "What did you put in my beer Sammy?" Dean demanded.

Sam held up an empty little bag. "Some sort of angelic drug."

"What the hell? Why?"

"The itching powder."

"This is way worse than itching powder!"

"Yeah. Payback's a bitch. You're helping me get back at him." Sam wanted to protest, but Dean had that determined set in his jaw and knew it would be pointless.

Dean stood and threw down money to pay for the bill and the silverware before storming out of the diner, silverware from the patrons he passed flinging out of their hands to land on the most awkward places they could. His face flushed from the prying eyes watching him leave. Sam walked three feet behind his embarrassed brother, knowing that Dean would probably take a swing at him if he got too close or made a sound, since he was the one that put the drug in his beer when he went to the restroom.

* * *

Gabe shuddered as Cas finished getting the powder from his left wing and he shook it, ruffling it's feathers.

"You know Dean will get you back for what you had Sam do." Cas stated as he began on the right wing. Gabe moaned when his brother raked his hand through his feathers and bits of powder fell out.

"I know, and I'm expecting it." Gabriel moaned again as Cas ran his fingers through his feathers carefully, and studiously, his Grace destroying all traces of the powder.

"Why did you start this?" Cas queried. Gabriel's only response was a another moan. Cas stopped his movements and gripped Gabe's feather's harshly, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from the Archangel. "I know how good it feels to have your wings touched, but at least answer when I ask you a question."

"Ow, ow,ow,OW! Cassie please go back to removing the powder and I'll answer your question!" The Archangel pleaded. Cas complied and continued his earlier ministrations. "That feels better. To answer your question, I was getting too close to that moron you call your mate. Do you know that yesterday he admitted he was glad I was around?"

"What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing I guess, it just made me uncomfortable and now I've started a war." Cas shook his head. Gabriel was as confusing as any human. Cas finally finished his brother's wings and removed his hands. Gabe gave a growl of displeasure. "Just a bit longer? And then I'll groom yours?"He proposed. In response Castiel moved his hands in between his shoulder blades and ran his long fingers up the ridge.

* * *

Sam and Dean drove down the road to their motel room at an alarming rate. "Dean slow down!" Sam begged. Dean ignored his brother and turned hard to the right and pulled into the parking lot. He parked his baby in the spot right in front of their rooms. He grabbed the keys from the ignition and got out of the car, slamming the door before he stormed off into his and Cas' room.

Sam sighed as he watched his brother kick open the door. Sam saw Dean freeze in the doorway. Curious, he got out and froze next to his brother when he saw Cas laying on his stomach, wings outstretched, half naked, purring, with Gabriel sitting on his back and running his hands through the feathers of both his wings.

"C-Cas...?" Dean's voice came out so soft, Sam was surprised Cas looked at him.

"Fix him Gabriel." Cas moaned, burying his face in Dean's pillow. Gabriel snapped his fingers and all the cutlery vanished off Dean's body.

"What are you guys doing?" Sam was the first to gain his composure.

"He groomed my wings, and I thought'd I'd return the favor."

"Dean." Cas moaned. "Take over."

"Cas,not now. I'm kind of pissed off at the angel sitting on you."

Cas suddenly disappeared from his position underneath Gabriel and reappeared right in front of Dean, pulling him into a kiss and growling. "I wasn't asking."

"Cas-" Dean was cut off by his sudden position of laying on his back on his and Cas' bed.

"Oh Sammy!" Gabriel called from their room.

_'When did he even leave the room?' _Sam wondered as he walked into his room to discover Gabriel sitting naked with his wings out, on the bed.

"You're in the same boat as Deano." Sam couldn't but smile. He began unbuttoning his shirt as he made his way to his lover who quickly pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"Cas, I'm not in the mood." Dean protested as Castiel began sucking and biting his neck.

"I bet I can change that." Cas purred seductively. Dean felt arousal stir in him.

"Cas, seriously, I just want to be mad at Gabriel right now."Dean tried to push Cas away, but the angel stayed straddling his lap. Cas removed Dean's clothes with a particularly sharp nip to his neck. Dean felt himself begin to harden."What's gotten in to you Cas?"

"Gabriel groomed my wings." Cas said as if it was the answer to everything. He captured Dean's lips while trailed his hand down the hunter's stomach.

"So-o?" Dean moaned as Castiel's hand found his erect member.

Castiel didn't answer, he just began sliding down Dean's body until he could wrap his mouth around his cock. He flicked his tongue across the slit, earning a moan from from his still reluctant, partner.

"Castiel I have to get your brother back for what he did earlier."

Castiel removed his mouth from Dean's erection. "Already taken care of." He stated before returning to his ministrations.

"CASSIE WHY?" Came from the next room. Cas had just enough time to hide them under the covers before Gabriel burst into their room.

"Do you need something?" Cas questioned, faking innocence.

"Why would you numb my wings?"

"I didn't."

"Castiel, I know you're lying and I don't care, just fix my wings."

"Well since you finally used my name properly, I will do it...tomorrow."

"Cassie!" He protested, but his younger brother started doing the one thing that would make him leave, getting on top of his mate and nibbling on his ear. "You're next Cassie." Gabe proclaimed as he went back to Sam.

* * *

That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is a break from the pranks, as there are things Sam and Dean need to know about their fate as angels_

**Chapter 3: Things To Discuss**

"Dean leave him alone." Cas said as he felt Dean tryin to gently get off the bed.

"What are you talking about? I was just going to the bathroom." Dean lied.

Cas' wings wrapped around Dean and pulled him so they were face to face. "I know you're lying to me."

"Cass,your dick of a brother made me magnetic! Friggin' magnetic! I could of died if the silverware were angled just right!" Dean growled, attempting to get out of his angel's wings.

"You're over reacting. I would never allow you to die." Gabriel argued, suddenly standing behind Cass.

"Oh blow me Gabe! You-"

"I believe that's Cassie's job." Gabe commented with a smirk and a wink before Dean finished.

"You wouldn't hesitate to kill me!"

"He better if he wants to keep his mate." Interjected a familiar voice.

Dean and Cas looked towards the motel's door and saw Kat standing there.

"Kat. What are you doing here?" Cas questioned, letting go of Dean and retracting his wings.

"I have to brief the Winchesters about a few things."

"Such as?" Dean quizzed. Kat walked over to the small table near the door.

"Sit with me Dean. We have much to discuss." Dean complied, but when Cass went to sit she shook her head. "I said I have much to discuss with the Winchesters, not you Castiel."

"But he is my mate." Cass protested.

"It is not pertinent that you be here Castiel as this affects only Dean and Sam."

When Dean saw Cas was going to start a pointless glaring contest, he stood up and planted a kiss on his angel's lips. "Why don't you and Gabe do whatever you angels do?' He suggested. Cass nodded and walked towards a waiting Gabriel.

"Tell Sam I need to speak to him now." Kat called after them.

Cas said nothing as he left. Dean sat back down across from Kat at the small table.

"I don't know what that was about." Dean sighed.

"Tell me Dean, has Castiel seemed unwilling to let you go anywhere by yourself lately?"

"Yeah,now that you mention it, four days ago he wouldn't let me go anywhere by myself, and the day before it was the same thing, he wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom until he made sure it was safe. And I have a feeling he's rarely ever not by my side."

Kat gave an amused smile. "He will be like that for a few more days. Angel's mates are rare, so when they are around it is the Angel who chose the mate that is responsible for them although they are given the protection of Heaven, they are a low priority. In short, Castiel, for awhile will be reluctant to leave your side, even with another angel. As time goes on, he will of course allow you more freedom each day."

"I'm a hunter. He knows I can handle myself."

"He does, but you have died before Dean, in more ways than one,"Dean winced at those words"and he is determined to not let that happen, at least until you are both ready for you to become an angel."

"So basically he will be annoyingly overprotecting until the day he allows me to die?"

"Yes, if that's how you wish to put it."

"I think I can bear that. What else do you want to tell me?"

"You wanted to speak to me Kat?" Sam questioned as he walked in.

"Perfect timing. Sit." Sam took the empty chair next to his brother.

"So what's this about? Why are you here?" Sam quizzed.

"I have things I have to share with you."

"Such as?"

"You know you will become angel's when you die, correct?"

They nodded.

"Well, you will be made a lower ranking angel."

"So what will we be?"

"Guardian angels."

"Those are real?"

"Yes, but there aren't many as they are to guard purely special humans, or humans another angel desires to be protected."

"No, no way am I going to be a glorified babysitter!" Dean protested.

"Dean, we probably won't even be necessary. Based on the angels we've met, I think it's safe to say there aren't many humans they care to protect." Sam reasoned.

Dean dipped his head in agreement.

"Kat, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Dean."

"Why would anyone make _us _any type of angel?"

"You are mated to angels, therefore your soul is more valuable to Heaven and your true desires are considered."

"_What_ does that mean?"

"You and Sam truly enjoy helping people,its always been your calling, even after death you wish to save those in need."

"How do you know that's what we want?"

"You have both died numerous times, in those times you don't remember being in heaven, it was decided for you Dean, as we knew Castiel would tie you to heaven as his mate."

"You _knew?" _Kat nodded. "Well what about Sam?"

"Gabriel is the ultimate trickster. We knew he felt something for Sam, but then he tricked us into believing Lucifer killed him, and so we did not think Sam had any chance at being tied to Heaven."

"So even Heaven can be tricked. Sammy, your boyfriend has just earned my respect." Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, smiling, and squeezed lightly. His smile faded when he saw the death glare Kat was giving him.

"I did not tell you that so you could respect my mischievous brother."

"Doesn't change the fact that you did." Dean replied.

"Can we move on?" Sam pleaded. Gabriel was using his grace to make Sam feel an invisible hand running up and down his thigh.

"Fine. There's only two things anyway, do NOT let Castiel anywhere near cats, and do NOT let Gabriel anywhere near dogs."

Dean and Sam look taken aback by her words. "Okaaay, but _why_?"Dean asked curiously. Sam blinked and discovered she had left. "Damn angels. Even the ones who are supposed to answer our questions, poof away before they answer a question to one of their cryptic replies!"

Castiel and Gabriel returned look disheveled and...dare the Winchesters say rapey?

"Wing grooming?" Sam questioned. Gabriel nodded and made his way towards Sam when he suddenly asked,"Why do we have to keep you away from dogs?" Gabriel stopped in his tracks and the invisible hand abruptly vanished.

"Oh yeah. Why is that? And Cas why do you have to be kept away from cats?" Dean interjected. Gabriel and Cas shared a terrified glance before they vanished together.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and began to ponder the angels' reaction.

* * *

I might rewrite this chapter later, but for now this is it. So next chapter will be pranks and other things.


	4. Chapter 4

I just finished watching Dawson's Creek, so all the extra characters get their names from there(_just in case their names seem familiar_), except the animals.

**Chapter 4**

Dean groaned as he plopped down onto his bed. They had finished the case they'd been working on after three days. Jen Lindley had finally been laid to rest and Dean was exhausted, but not by the fight with the restless spirit, rather by his prank on Gabriel that had backfired. Gabe was currently making sure the dogs got home, while Cas made sure the cats got home and Sam...well Dean wasn't quite sure what his brother was doing, because Sam hadn't said a word to him since he pulled the prank. Dean snuggled into his pillow and recalled the events of the day.

* * *

Dean snickered as he opened the door to Sam and Gabriel's room. He made sure to be quiet as he urged the stray into their room and closed the door gently. When he turned around Cas was standing alarmingly close to his face.

"What are you doing?"His lover asked.

"I..I was just seeing if they were awake yet." He lied. Cas leaned in and pressed his body against Dean's before whispering in his ear.

"What did I say about lying to me Dean Winchester?" Cas began to nibble on his ear.

"I'm not lying." Dean said with false conviction, which earned a sharp nip on his earlobe.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson, maybe then you won't lie to me." Dean shuddered at his words and grabbed Cass' hair, guiding his head until their lips met. Cas bit Dean's lower lip, begging for entrance that was eagerly given, their tongues battled for dominance, but ultimately Castiel won.

A growl sounded from behind Dean. They broke apart to see the stray German Sheppard Dean had snuck in looking at him menacingly. He looked up to see Gabriel smirking at him.

"Wanna play fetch-the-idiot Rex?" Gabriel asked. Rex barked. He pointed to Dean. "Fetch!" Dean took off instantly.

* * *

"Sonofabitch!" Sam heard as he woke up. He shot out of bed and looked out the window to see Dean stranded on the Impala, surrounded by various breeds of Dogs and his smug looking lover standing just outside the sea of dogs that waited for Dean. Sam cursed under his breath and scanned across the room for his boxers, which he strangely found on the ceiling fan. He stopped for a moment when looking for his shirt when he saw Dean and Cass' room. Feathers were scattered all around the room, the lamps were shattered on the floor and the door was wide open. _'How did I sleep through whatever happened?'_ Once he found his shirt and pants he ran out the door and stood next to Gabriel.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing your brother why he was supposed to keep me away from dogs. You would think he would remember the Mystery Spot dog that tore him apart."

"Well where's Cas? I can't believe he'd allow you to do this."

"Don't know where Cassie is, he just flew away when Rex and I began playing fetch."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. Something in the air changed just then, the dogs suddenly seemed distracted.

"Gabriel." Sam heard Cas' stoic voice from behind them. He turned and saw Cas with three dozen cats standing at bay obediently behind him.

"Well this just got more interesting."

"Cas!" Dean called, seeming relieved.

Cas snapped his fingers and the horde of felines raced towards the dogs who lost interest in Dean and charged towards them. Growls and hisses filled the air.

"Cas." No one dared point out how desparate Dean sounded as he still couldn't move from his predicament. Dean felt a hand clamp on his shoulder and he was standing by Cas, Sam and Gabriel. Sam glared at Dean. "What?" He snapped.

"You were specifically told to keep Gabriel away from dogs and what'd you do? You led a dog into our room!" Sam shouted.

"I just wanted to find out why."

Sam shook his head and stormed back into his room. Dean looked at Gabriel who snapped his fingers and the growls stopped and another snap from Cas and the hisses stopped too. Sam came back out a minute later,dressed in a suit and whispered something in Cas' ear, before getting in the Impala and driving off.

"Great. Now he's mad at us. Thanks for that Deano." Gabriel was the first to break the silence.

"Sam said he went to talk to Ms. Lindley's best friend Jack McPhee. He'll call me if he finds anything." Cas said quickly, before Dean could reply. "Gabriel, disperse your canine army."

"Not until you retreat your felines." They stood at a stalemate, both angels were unwilling to give in first. Dean rolled his eyes and walked into his and Cas' room. _'Well Sammy's angry at me. Wonder what it'll take to change that.'_ Dean decided to take a shower. He froze when he opened the door and saw Cas lying on their bed with his wings outstretched and 35 cats nuzzled into his feathers while he pet a black cat that was lying on his chest, purring happily.

"Cas? Wh-what are you doing?"

Cas looked at Dean and a lazy smile spread across his face. "Sam called. He wants you to meet him at the Leery house." Cass' voice was alarmingly serene, almost like he had been drugged.

"Yeah. Ok, but what are you-" Dean stopped when he turned around for his jacket and saw Gabriel in the next room, lying just as Cas was, but with dogs instead of cats. "What the _hell_ are you guys doing?"

"Hey, Deano, you better get to Sammy." Even though Gabriel said it lazily, he still had his usual smirk.

"Well, will one of you angels get off your feathery asses and take me to him?"

"Not it." Dean became pissed as both angels had answered him at the same time. Dean decided to just walk, the town wasn't very big and the Leery house wasn't too far.

*Meow* Dean looked down and saw three cats by his feet. He stopped walking and leant down to pet the calico one.

"I guess you're here because Cas sent ya, huh? Well come on then you three." Dean said as he stroked each one's head, before starting the two mile walk. Ten minutes later Dean heard a bark from behind him. He turned to see Rex running up to him happily. _'Damn angels.' _He mumbled to himself. They were hard to stay mad at when they go from trying to maul you to death with a pack of dogs to protecting you with said dogs. A car rolled up to Dean a few moments later.

"Hey mister you found our dog." Dean turned and found a gorgeous woman sitting in the passenger seat pointing to Rex.

"I guess I did. I thought he was a stray." The car came to a stop and and the driver got out and opened the back door. He whistled and Rex jumped in.

"Thanks for taking care of him." The young driver smiled at Dean and held out his hand that Dean shook. Dean smiled at him. "Can we give you a ride or something?"

"Uh. Do you know where the Leery house is?"The man looked at the woman.

"I would hope so, I've spent most of my life in that house. Pacey Witter and this is my wife Joey."Pacey introduced himself.

"Detective Ackles."

"Nice to meet you. We're happy to give you a ride,but may I ask what you need from the Leery's?"

"Police business." 'Detective Ackles' said before getting in the car with Cas's cats and sitting next to Rex.

* * *

Rex sniffed through the Leery house eagerly searching for whatever Jen Lindley could be attached to. Sam gave Dean a what-the-hell look. Dean shrugged and continued to pet the cat he named Snow. The other two cats were busy scouring the places Rex couldn't fit. Apparently the angel's had assigned them to search for what they needed.

"Rex." Pacey called for the millionth time, but his dog wouldn't stop. "What's wrong with him?"

Rex walked up the stairs and a minute later he barked and the cats, Moxie and Mittens as their collars said, followed. Another minute passed by and they bounded down the stairs and directly ran to Dean. Dean saw that Moxie was holding a locket in her mouth. Dean took it and opened it and motioned for Sam to look at it.

"That's her and her soul mate, Jack McPhee. This has to be what's keeping her here." Sam proclaimed. Dean shoved the locket in his pocket as Mrs. Leery came in.

"Are we done yet Detective Padalecki? I have to get to the restaurant."

* * *

You would think burning the locket would've been easy, but no, Jen Lindley had died full of regret and anger at the man who had gotten her pregnant and left her. She slammed Dean against the wall, calling him C.J. and cursing him out for what the C.J. guy had done. She shoved her icy cold hand into his body and gripped his heart, causing his heartbeat to race. Sam threw the locket in the fire they had started and she screamed as she was erased from existence.

"Let's get back." Dean said, more the cats, than Sam, since Sam was still really not talking to him.

* * *

"Cas seriously, what the hell are you doing with all these cats?" Dean pried. When they had returned back to the motel, Cas and Gabriel were just as Dean left them. Cas patted a cat free space next to him, but all Dean did was stand by the bed.

"Dean, Sammy says we have to get rid of our pets, is that true?" Gabriel questioned as he walked in with dogs flanking his side.

"Yeah. We don't exactly have a place to keep them Gabe." Gabe seemed utterly saddened by this and so did Cas.

"Can we keep one cat and one dog Dean?" Pleaded Cas, still petting the black cat on his chest. Sam walked in and shook his head 'no', but with annoying puppy dogs eyes being given by the angels and their chosen favorite, he nodded.

"We're going to make sure the rest get back safely." Gabriel said with a smirk, before he and Cas left.

Sam groaned and left without a word.

* * *

"What was the ONE thing I asked of you Dean?" Dean raised his head and saw Kat staring daggers at him.

"Fuck off!" Dean growled, he didn't need another person yelling at him.

"Dean, honestly, why didn't you just listen to me?"

"I was curious to see why I had to keep them away from their favorite animals. And besides, what harm did it do?"

"The motel manager almost kicked you out and sued you for property damages. Also, did you see how lazy they were, how all they could do was lay there with their animals?"

"I didn't know about that first part, but so they just relaxed? What's wrong with that?"

"It does not matter if you did not know, it still happened. Sam took care of that. You know sloth is a sin, and it's not just that, they share their emotions with their intended animals, so if you were to make one of them angry, you'd be attacked without a second thought."

"Well then, I'll just have to make sure not to piss them off."

"That's impossible because you are Dean Winchester." Kat remarked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Kat gave a knowing smile before leaving.

* * *

Dean woke from his nap as Castiel's black cat ran it's rough tongue across his cheek. He gave a weak smile and petted it. It had blue eyes, Dean noticed as he sat up.

"His name is Shadow."He looked to the bathroom doorway and saw Cas standing in pajama bottoms.

"He reminds me of you." Dean stated. Cas said nothing, he just joined Dean on the bed, the opposite side of Shadow. "So will you please tell me what was up with you and Gabe earlier?"

Cas sighed. "Animals are our like are sedatives, they relax us and make us lazy, but they are our gifts from our Father. Our animals are based on what kind of angel we develop into when we fly to earth. I discovered cats were under my control during the Apocalypse."

"That makes sense. Cats are quiet,clean, curious,sly, cute and cuddly and so are you."

Cas tried to kiss Dean, but Gabriel interrupted.

"Why do you think I can control dogs?" Gabe pried.

"Because you demand attention, you whine, your loyal, you barge into rooms and you shove your nose into places it doesn't belong."

"You think I'm loyal? I'm flattered Deano." Gabe smirked.

"Shut up. Where's Sam?"

"Playing with Max."

"I'm going to go talk to him for a bit. Normally, I would say 'do what angels do', but this time, don't. You terrify me with that rapist look you develop when I let you two hang out." Dean said while he walked into Sam's room.

Sam looked up from playing with a Siberian Husky. "Come to apologize?"

Sam expected Dean to say 'What? No, I just wanted to see the dog your boyfriend conned me into letting him keep.' Dean seemed eager to fix things this time, because instead he said,"Yeah." and petted Max.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look, I know I shouldn't have done it."

"Wow. I gotta say, I wasn't expecting that."

"So am I forgiven?"Dean questioned, not looking at Sam as he scratched Max's ear.

"I guess, but you owe me big time for saving us from a lawsuit."

Dean chuckled.

"DEAN!" Cas shouted from their room.

"SAM!" Gabriel called a few seconds later. The Winchesters shared a glance before going to check on the angels.

Dean couldn't contain his laughter as he looked at Gabe and Cass. Gabriel was in the corner, surrounded by cats that nuzzled his legs.

Sam bit back his laughter. "Are you scared of cats?"

"No, I'm scared of Cassie's cats, they're overly affectionate and creep me out by the way they look at me, like they can see into my soul." Gabriel answered, before flying away. The random cats vanished and Shadow nudged Sam's leg. Sam picked him up and took him to Gabriel. A second later Shadow was back in the room.

"So Cas, why did you call me? I know why Gabe called Sam, but you didn't have a reason to."

An uncharacteristic, devious smile spread across his face. He appeared in front of Dean and pulled him into a surprise kiss. When Dean needed to breathe Cas finally answered him. "I never got a chance to teach you your lesson." Dean shuddered with excitement before Cass recaptured his lips.

* * *

That's all for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Their Plan**

Gabriel chuckled quietly to himself as he heard Dean step out of the shower.

'_One, two...'_

"SONOFABITCH! GABRIEL!"

_'Three.' _Gabriel made himself invisible to human eyes just as Dean stormed out of the bathroom in just his boxers. Gabriel had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing and exposing himself. Dean stalked to Sam who was sleeping, he picked up Gabriel's pillow and smacked his brother with it. Sam woke up instantly, shoving the pillow of his face and whacking Dean with it.

"Wha-OHMY-" Sam bust out laughing as the pillow fell to the floor and he saw Dean's usually dirty blond hair was green and his skin was orange. "Y-y-you look like an," Sam was cut short by a bout of laughter,"o-oompa loompa!"

"Shut up!" Dean jumped on Sam and the proceeded to wrestle while Cas and Gabriel watched from the doorway.

"Gabriel, what will it take for you to leave him alone?"

"Cassie, let me put it this way, as long as we're both alive, I'm not gonna stop."

Cas frowned. Dean would be given a second life as an angel, so he would never truly died. "Gabriel." He said in a disapproving tone.

"Cassie."He said back smugly.

Sam and Dean's fight finished as Dean pinned the Sasquatch and saw Gabriel talking to Cas. "Gabriel you son of a bitch. Get your feathery ass back here!" Dean shouted as the archangel flew away. "Cas look what that dick did to me! I look like a freaking oompa loompa!"

"I do not what an 'oompa loompa' is."

"That doesn't matter, I still look like one!" Dean cried.

"Do you wish for me to-" Dean blinked and Cas was gone.

"Cas? Cas!"

"-fix what he did?" Cas finished. He was now sitting on a lawn chair on a beach somewhere sitting next to Gabriel, wearing only swim trunks and shades. He shook his head at his brother and tried to fly back to Dean, but that's when he noticed his right wrist was handcuffed to his chair with Enochian cuffs.

"Sorry Cassie boy, I can't have you ruining my fun." Gabriel winked at him and petted Max who brought him a tennis ball.

* * *

Dean grinned devilishly as he finished setting up Sam and Gabe's room. He backed out of their room and into his. Sam, Dean and Shadow had driven to Springfield, Massachusetts while Cas and Gabe were off somewhere doing whatever. Dean laid on his bed and waited patiently for the angels return. Sam sat on his bed to avoid Dean's trap, but still he couldn't really move much or he would get some of the trap stuck on him.

"Hey Sa-aah!" Gabriel said as the tape stuck in thick strips in twelve different parts of his body including his wings, considering he hadn't had enough time to put them away. The more he fought against the strands of tape that went wall to wall, the worse it became for him. He heard Dean laughing hysterically. "Cassie, you knew about this, didn't you? That's why you took Max! Your next!" He declared the last part frantically before he fell on the ground. Dean whispered into Cas' ear.

"Oooh I'm sooo scared." The word's sounded comical from Castiel's mouth, he had kept his voice stoic and didn't make the typical gestures people made when they said it. He winked at his brother and shut the adjoining door.

* * *

The next day Dean and Gabriel were arguing about whether or not they needed to buy pet food. Gabriel said they didn't because he and Cas could just use their grace to keep them feed. Dean argued that it was unnatural and cruel because they couldn't even taste anything. Sam and Cas sided with Dean and so they were sent to buy food, collars, toys and bowls. They had gone into a Pet Smart and as Dean pulled the heavy bag from the top shelf and fell backwards onto a cart of cactus plants that had yet to be moved. He gave a shriek of pain.

"Gabriel!"The bag disappeared and a hand pulled Dean up.

"You okay Deano?"

"Yeah, except for the cactus needles in my ass!"Dean replied.

Gabe patted his butt and the needles vanished. He picked up the cat food and placed it in the shopping cart. "Let's go get the collars."

* * *

"What's wrong Sam?" Castiel questioned, handing Sam a beer.

"Nothing." Sam smiled and took the beer.

"You can't lie to me Sam."

Sam took a swig of his beer. "It's just this prank war between Dean and Gabriel. It's getting worse."

"Don't worry Sam, I have a plan and I could use your assistance." Sam quirked his eyebrow and leaned forward in his chair curiously.

* * *

"So what do you want the name tag to have on it?" Gabriel was going to respond,but his voice wouldn't work. He saw the same cart from earlier and squeak toy behind Dean. Gabriel tried to tell Dean to watch out, but his voice refused to work. Dean tripped over a squeak toy and fell onto a cart loaded with cactus that was meant to be delivered to the gardening store next door. He screamed out for the briefest moments before he reached out for Gabriel to help him again, but he ended up pulling Gabe next to him. The archangel gave out cry of intense pain as his wings broke his fall.

* * *

Sam gave a frustrated sigh as he picked cactus needles from Dean's butt and Dean yelled at him for pulling it out too hard.

"Stop whining."

"In case you haven't noticed, I have Cactus needles in my ass!" Dean grumbled.

"Yeah, I have and in case _you_ haven't noticed, _I'm_ the only one bothering to help you!"Sam pointed out as he pulled a needle out quickly.

"OW!" Dean protested. "You're right, but since_ your_ boyfriend didn't warn me about the cart, he should use his angel mojo to fix this."

"You got needles in his wings and now he and Cas are in your room picking them out."

* * *

Cas had gotten most of the needles out of Gabriel's wings.

"Why'd you stop me from warning him?" Gabriel questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He decided now was the time to initiate his plan. He placed two fingers to Gabe's forehead and he passed out, the result of copious amounts of sugar and alcohol he'd been given while Cas had lazily picked out the needles, waiting for his sugar high to make him crash and the alcohol to make him too out of his mind to be suspicious. He finished picking out the needles and turned his brother on his back and tucking him under the covers.

* * *

Cas appeared behind Sam just when he pulled the last needle from Dean's jeans. Sam sat up.

"Is that it Sammy?" Dean asked not moving his head from Sam's pillow. Cas placed two fingers to his lover's temple and Dean passed out instantly.

Cas transported Dean in their bed next to Gabriel, putting the final touch.

"Tomorrow should be interesting." Sam commented.

"Yes." Castiel agreed, petting Shadow who had nuzzled against his leg.

* * *

_The next chapter should be posted later this weekend, if it's not, sorry, since I will be going on vacation, I probably won't be posting after the next chapter for awhile. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sam and Castiel's Prank**

Gabriel stretched as he woke up. Waking up should of been his first clue something was wrong. He opened his eyes and he frowned. This wasn't his and Sam's room,he could tell immediately because their bed was on the opposite wall. He felt movement to his right and he saw Dean snuggling into his side.

_'What the hell? I know I didn't cross_ that_ line, so what am I doing here?'_ Gabe pondered. It was when he moved his right arm that he got his answer. Him and Dean were handcuffed together with the handcuffs he had used on Cassie so he couldn't fix what he had done to Dean the day before. You would think Gabriel would of woken Dean right then, because he really didn't like the older Winchester snuggling into him, but he didn't, for two reasons, there's the one where he's being nice and showing that he does care for Dean and then there's more Gabe like reason of, the longer Dean was asleep, the longer he didn't have to hear Dean complain about their predicament.

Gabriel waited an hour before he shook Dean awake.

"Cass...Five more minutes." He groaned.

"Wrong angel Deano."

Dean opened his eyes and saw he was lying on Gabriel's chest, with his right leg slung over the trickster. He pushed himself away frantically, causing him to fall off the bed with Gabriel following suit.

"Hey! Get off me!" Dean exclaimed. Gabriel pushed off Dean the best he could.

"We've been had." When Dean looked at him confused he lifted his right arm and Dean felt his left arm move with it.

"Cas!"Dean called, starting to panic.

"Do you really think he or Sammy would stick around after cuffing us together?"

Dean thought about it and shook his head.

"Of course not, us handcuffed together is like a tornado meeting a volcano."

"You stole that from a song." Dean pointed out as he stood facing him.

"Doesn't make it any less true."

Dean nodded in agreement. Then he groaned as he came to a realization, well actually, two. One, he was stuck to Gabriel out of everyone, and two, he had to pee. He looked at Gabriel, looking sheepish.

"You have to pee don't you?" Gabriel grimaced.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go."

"You want me to pee in front of you?" Dean questioned appalled.

"Yeah, unless that note on the bathroom door has the key taped on it's back." He gestured to a note with the motel's monogram across the top. Dean pulled him to the bathroom door and snatched the not.

**Dean, Gabriel, as you have discovered you are handcuffed together,and you will remain that way until we have decided you two will stop with the stupid pranks and have come to an understanding. I love you Dean and Sam loves you Gabriel. We'll see you,hopefully soon, but in the meantime, we'll be hunting until your stubborn asses make nice.**

**P.S. Me and Cas took Max and Shadow with us. **

** -Sam and Cas**

"Easy enough to tell who wrote what."

"How are we supposed to make nice?"

"No idea, but one problem at a time. Go pee." Gabe replied.

"No, I thinkI'll wait."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"You read that note. Do you really think we can convince them we made nice so quickly?"

Dean opened his mouth,then closed it. "Fine. But no peeking!"

"You act like I've never seen your penis."Gabriel laughed as Dean gave him a deer in the headlights look.

"You've seen it?"

"Of course Deano. I wanted to see if you were well endowed like your-"

"Whoa! Stop! Let's just get through this traumatic experience." Dean walked into the bathroom, stood in front of the toilet and froze. He looked at Gabriel who rubbed his wrist and frowned at him. He rolled his eyes before he closed them. Dean unzipped his pants, pulled himself out, aimed and proceeded to pee, trying to the best of his ability to ignore the archangel attacthed to his left.

"Will you hurry up Deano!" His face flushed and he willed his body to hurry up and pee. When Dean finished he turned to walk the short distance to the sink, only to come face to face with Gabriel, their noses almost touching. Gabriel stepped aside allowing Dean enough room to pass him.

* * *

.

After the awkward bathroom scene, the two frenemies went to a diner down the street. They sat side by side, ignoring the disappointed looks from their busty waitress.

"How long have you two been together?" Dean looked up from playing with his beer bottle and saw two guys, a blond and brunette looking at them cheerfully.

"We're no-"

"Two weeks."Gabriel cut him off.

"Wow, and already you've tried something kinky. Most partners like to wait awhile before they try something like handcuffs." Dean flushed and buried his face in his hands, ignoring Gabriel and the couple.

"I'm Connor and this is Sean." The blond introduced them.

"I'm Gabriel and this is Dean."

The brunette, who stood directly next to Dean ran his hand through his hair,Dean shied away, but felt familar strength pull his hair, in just the way Cas did. Dean looked at the blond expectantly, waiting for him to react, but he simply winked at Dean with a knowing smile. 'What the hell?' As they said their goodbyes, the brunette whispered into Dean's ear.

"Postea sumus unicus ego feci vobiscum, non recte ambularent ad septem." Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "It's Latin." He said before following his partner out the diner. Dean turned to Gabe and punched his arm.

"Ow! What?!"

"Why'd you say that?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I was just kidding."

"Did you hear what he said to me in latin?"

"Sean? No. What'd he say?"

Dean just cursed under his breath and looked out the window to find Sean and Connor walking rigid and distant next to each other before they vanished when a truck sped past them. "Sonofabitch!"

"You realized who they were didn't you?" Dean growled a yes. "Tell me what Cassie whispered in your ear, I can probably translate it."

"He said 'Postea sumus unicus ego feci vobiscum, non recte ambularent ad septem'."

Gabriel made a face. "Wow. I wish Sammy would talk dirty to me in Latin."

"What does it mean?"

"Next time we're alone, when I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk straight for a week.'" A woman who walked by with her daughter gave Gabe a dirty look. The waitress who had just brought their food, semi-dropped Dean's plate causing it to clatter loudly in the mostly quite diner. And Dean flushed as his groin sprang to life against the rough fabric of his jeans as he thought of Cas saying the same words to him. Fortunately the waitress left and didn't hear his next words. "Oh, Dean! Come on! I'm not watching you jerk one. Try and calm down." The few other diner patrons looked at them curiously. Dean punched the trickster again and ignored the flare of pain that always came with hitting an angel.

A note appeared on the the table. Gabriel reached for it.

**-I'll start talking dirty to you in Latin, when you start doing that thing with your feathers.- Sam. Turn the note around for Dean.**

He handed Dean the note, but didn't turn it over.

"Do I even want to know what you do with your feathers?"

"Not unless, you want to do it with Cassie?"

Dean contemplated it."Tell me later."

**-Dean, take this situation and become friends with Gabriel, you two are going to be stuck together forever. Literally.- Sam**

Dean showed the note to Gabriel. "I guess we have some bonding to do." Dean didn't respond, he just bit into his bacon cheeseburger.

* * *

Gabriel sighed as he waited for Dean to finish washing his hands. "Do you have any angel mojo left?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you want to have as much fun as we can chained together?"

"What do you have planned in that mischievous mind of yours Winchester?"

* * *

"What are they doing now?" Sam asked Cas, who was lying on his chair petting Shadow lazily, from the pool.

"I'm not quite sure. Dean has suggested Gabriel fly them to a place called 'Fiesta Texas'."

"More scotch sir?" A waiter asked Cass.

"Yes please. Thank you Jackson." Cas handed him a twenty.

"Thank you Mr. Eriksen. Mr. Stinson, do you need anything?."

"No thank you Jackson." Jackson left the two men and their pets.

* * *

"So?"

"I love roller coasters, they remind me of flying. Can we go on another one?" Gabriel gave puppy dog eyes to Dean.

"Dude you don't have to look at me like that, of course we can go on another one."

Gabriel scanned the horizon and dragged Dean eagerly to the biggest roller coaster he could see.

"Will you buy me some of those weird black ear hats?"

"Why not, I'll even get me one." Dean walked over to the stand selling them.

"Not that it matters, but how are you paying for this?"

"Mr. Mosby's debit and credit cards."

"Isn't that Sammy's identity?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Can I get this shirt too?"

"But we already have matching shirts with our picture from the last ride."

"Please? I'll convince Cassie to do the feather thing."

"Ok you can have the shirt."

"Is there anywhere else we can go? Are there anymore places like Fiesta Texas and Disney World?"

"Of course, but it's 9:00 P.M., so we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Aww. Ok. Should we go back to the room?"

"Sure, but first let's stop at the store, I wanna get a few things."

* * *

"Where'd you get the chocolate?"

"Hershey chocolate factory." Gabe answered.

"It's delicious. Do you eat this stuff all the time?" Dean gestured to their huge pile of various candy wrappings and boxes.

"Not as much as I used to, the health nut makes me eat fruit."

"He used to do that to me too. He made me eat least one fruit a week, I tried twisting his words and using an apple pie, but he shoved it into my lap and shoved an apple in my mouth."

Gabriel laughed. "Gotta love his persistence." Dean nodded and took a swig of his second beer before he looked at the time. 3:00 A.M.

"I need to sleep angel boy. Don't you?"

"Angels don't need to sleep."

"But Cas-"

"He was lying, he just wanted to sleep in your bed with you."

Dean smiled. "He really loves me." He commented to himself.

"Yeah, but I don't see why. No offense Deano, but I've never met someone so stubborn, hot head, self deprecating, self sacrificing, loyal, or willing to go through Heaven and Hell, literally, for someone they care about."

"That's kind of a compliment."

Gabriel shrugged and finished his Hershey bar, before standing them up and leading them to the bed.

"Mind if I sleep in my boxers?"

"No. Mind if I sleep in mine?"

"No."Dean took off his socks and jeans.

"Thats a lie, but there's time for that later."

"How'd you know I was lying?" Dean questioned as he he slid in between the covers Gabe held up for him.

"I'm not your favorite person Deano, I know that, and I also know Deano, that you aren't ready to forgive me for what I did to you yet, so just being with me irritates you, every instinct tells you to stay away, but you ignore them for your two favorite people. So in short, of course I know your're lying, even if it's something as small about if you're okay if I sleep in my boxers."Gabriel slid in next to Dean and turned off the bedside lamp.

"Wow. You're better at reading people than any of your dick brothers and sisters."

"I did run away from home for a long time."

Dean didn't respond.

"Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnighst Gabe."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I used Google Translate for the Latin, so it may or may not be correct.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Note: More Awkward Scenarios and Bonding, The is the last chapter Dean and Gabriel are handcuffed, which means this is a pretty long chapter. Also, very soon, I shall break the Destiel, Sabriel smut teasing I've been doing, there are only two chapters left to this story.**_

* * *

Gabriel cursed as he felt a wet spot on his chest. He pushed Dean off him,causing him to jerk awake.

"I know you want me Dean, but at least try to contain your drool."

Dean wiped his mouth, glaring at Gabriel as he did. "Bite me."

"Where?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. A bucket of green slime appeared above him,but only Dean seemed to notice. He chuckled when the bucket tipped over and Gabriel was covered in green. "I was just kidding Cassie!" He cried, but instead of the slime disappearing as he had hoped, it simply began to ooze down his boxers."Great, now I have to take a shower."

Dean looked around the room, expecting the slime to vanish. "Really Cass? You're gonna make me see him naked?" A note appeared in Dean's hand.

**-You both need to shower anyway and you are aware of the male anatomy.- Castiel**

Gabriel snatched the note and read it quickly, before the slime reached his eyes.

"Well I guess it's decided then."

"Yeah, ok, but one thing."

"What?"

"How are we going to get our shirts off?"

Gabriel opened his mouth then closed it. "I can take care of that." Gabe snapped his fingers, but nothing happened.

"You got that green shit on our clothes, and didn't Cas make sure you couldn't get rid of it?"

Gabriel's mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"I can't believe our nerdy mates didn't think of that."Dean said.

"Yeah, for geniuses, they sure don't think things through." Their shirts vanished at his words and a note appeared in Gabriel's hand.

**-Shut up Gabe. -Love Sam**

Gabriel chuckled and dragged Dean to the bathroom.

* * *

Dean looked awkwardly around the tiled shower as he scrubbed the slime off Gabe's back.

"Dean, I realize you're uncomfortable, but can you please put some effort into cleaning my back?" Gabriel asked carefully, finding his hand and moving it to his shoulder.

Dean blushed and turned to see he had been scrubbing the same place over and over creating a hole in the wall of slime that covered the archangel before his hand had been moved. "Sorry. I'm not used to washing other guys." Dean apologized as he sponged the slime from his shoulders.

"It's ok Deano, I just really hate this stuff or I wouldn't have asked. Besides, surely you've seen other men naked?"

"Yeah, Cas and Sammy."

"Sammy?"

"We used to share motel rooms and I practically raised the kid, what do you expect?" Gabe shrugged and waited for Dean to finished his back. He noticed Dean refused to go past his shoulder blades. He sighed.

"Just get it over with Dean I washed your back and we've been in the shower for 25 minutes and the only thing that needs to be washed between the two of us is my lower back."

Dean finally began scrubbing away the last of the slime. "Ok that's it." He mumbled. Gabriel turned around and shut off the water. He handed Dean a towel before they stepped out in an awkward fashion.

"Towel off and I'll put our clothes back on with my grace."

* * *

"What is this_ 'Schlitterbahn'_?" Cas asked Sam while they waited for Mr. Hale to open his door.

"It's a water park/resort. Why?"

"That's were they're going today."

Sam snorted. "Figures they'd use this time to have fun instead of actually talking."

"They are making progress in between parks. They seem to become less irritated by the others presence as the days progress."

Sam looked at him curiously before the irritated, model-looking type Derek Hale opened the door with a stoic expression.

"Mr. Hale? I'm agent Kinkade and this my partner, Agent Skerritt."

"Go away." Derek slammed his charred door in their faces. Sam turned to look at Cas, but he was gone.

"Cas?"

"What are you!?" Sam heard from inside the mostly burned down house.

"Dammit Cas." He mumbled before kicking the door in.

* * *

"I like this place." Gabriel stated as he and Dean walked to find a place to eat.

"Me too. I wish we had more time for places like this when we were growing up." Dean stated with a sad look in his eyes.

Gabriel didn't respond, he just put his arm around Dean's shoulders the best he could and steered them towards the first food place he could find.

"What would you like?" asked the cashier.

"Two bacon cheeseburgers and two cokes. Do you have pie?" Gabriel ordered.

"I'm sorry we don't have pie."

"That's ok." Gabriel said, handing him Mr. Cooper's credit card."I'll get you a pie Deano."

"How?"He snapped his fingers and a fresh apple pie appeared in his hand.

"Careful Deano, it's still hot." He said handing it over to him.

* * *

Sam panted as he ran through the forest away from Peter Hale and the other Hunters.

"Thomas!" Sam saw Derek gesturing for him to follow him. He ran to Derek keeping low and on high alert. "Where's Scott, Stiles and Manny?"

"I don't know, I lost them." Sam said.

A howl broke the relative silence of the darkening forest.

"Something's happening." Derek stated. "Come one." He dragged Sam to the origin of the howl. They saw Cas sitting on Peter, archangel blade ready to be sheathed in the werewolf's chest. "Stop!" Derek shouted.

Cas held down the Alpha until Derek took his place, slashing his throat.

"What are you doing?!" Scott cried out from his place behind a tree, Stiles tumbling after him. "He was my only chance at returning to normal."

"I'm sorry Scott, but I'm the Alpha now."

"I've been shot." Cas stated emotionlessly. Everyone turned to see an arrow sticking out of his chest. Cas snapped his fingers and transported them all to Scott's house. Sam handed them a card with the only steady phone number he had, before Cas flew them away with a quick _'We must be going.'_.

"Well, we definitely won't be getting the Argents help if we ever need it." Sam pointed out as jumped onto his motel bed.

"I rather like Derek, Scott and Stiles, I'd rather help them then the Argents."

"Me too. Just don't tell Dean and Gabriel we let two werewolves live." Sam murmured sitting up to take off his shoes. "What are they doing anyway?"

"They're currently entered in a pie eating contest in New Braunfels, Texas."

"How many have they eaten?"

"Dean has eaten 5 and Gabriel has eaten 7 so far."

"Of course." Sam chuckled before becoming serious. "Have they made any more progress?"

"Not much."

"Well, it is only the second day."

* * *

"Dean, thanks for the last two days." Gabriel said as he came down from his sugar high and laid next to Dean in their bed.

"You're welcome Gabe. I just wish I could have days like these with Sammy, carefree and easy, not having the weight of the world on our shoulders."

"I think that can be arranged." Gabriel said, looking at Dean.

"I don't think it can. We have a job to do Gabe, and we took a week off already this year."

"What if me and Cassy hunted in your place for a day? I'm sure we could get more than one case done in a day and you and Sammy wouldn't have to worry so much."

"You'd really take our place for a day?"

"Yeah. We're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves and you two do an under appreciated job that is unknown to most people, granted you did start the apocalypse, but you also stopped it. So it evens out."

Dean didn't respond. He just tried to get comfortable and fall asleep. When he got comfortable, he broke the relative silence that had been only disturbed by the air conditioner turning on.

"Goodnight Gabe."

"Goodnight Deano." Gabriel sighed._ 'I guess this time, I can't run away from a friendship with him.'_

* * *

**The Third Day**

Gabriel awoke from the sleep he had allowed himself to fall in and discovered a note hanging from his forehead. He looked down at Dean, who once again was on his chest and nudged his side gently until he woke up.

"Wha?" Dean groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"We got a note." He said, taking it from his forehead.

**-You are making progress, keep it up. See you soon.-Sam and Cas.**

"They're always watching us aren't they?"

"Well Cassie is. What are our plans for today Dean?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if you don't have any plans, can we go to New York?"

"I guess, but why?"

"I wanna check in on an old friend."

"Ok,but I also have someone I want to visit."

* * *

"Gabriel!" Dean saw a gorgeous blond open her arms and fling herself into Gabriel. They had finally found the woman Gabriel had come to visit after 7 hours of searching, at a small apartment. Dean really hated the handcuffs now.

"Rachel!" He exclaimed, accepting the hug with his free arm.

She pulled back so she could see his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you'd made your decision, but that can wait. Where's Jeff?"

A look of understanding crossed her features. "He and the kids are at our new home. Would you like to meet them this time?"

"No, I think it's best if they don't meet me."

"Still?"

"Yes. C-can we go to MacLarens and talk?"

"Of course pup. Maybe then you'll tell me why you're handcuffed to the guy you've yet to introduce."

"Don't call me that and excuse my manners, you know how bad they can be, Rachel this is Dean, Dean this is Rachel."

Rachel held out her and and Dean shook it. "Nice to meet you." Dean said.

"And you. So he's the infamous Dean Winchester."

"Infamous? You talk about me Gabe? How _sweet._" Dean teased.

"Shut up."

"He says you're the pain in the ass brother of his beloved Sammy."

"Of course." Dean deadpanned.

Rachel chuckled at his expression. "Fly us to MacLaren's Pup." She ordered Gabe.

"Don't call me that." He protested, then flew them outside of MacLaren's.

"Where are they now?" Sam prodded as he got ready to talk to the cops about their case.

"In New York at bar called MacLaren's." Cas answered from his spot on his bed in between Shadow and Max.

"I wonder want they're doing there."

"I think I know why."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret."

"Then why tell me you know if you won't tell me what you know?"

"I..." Cas trailed confused.

"Never mind Cas. Let's go."

* * *

"So what'd you decide flower?" Gabriel said softly, making doubly sure Dean, who was talking to an old friend, Barney, couldn't hear.

"I'll do it pup, I do owe you my life."

"I wouldn't say you owe me your life."

"But I do and this seems like a small payment. I just need a weeks heads up."

"Can do." He said taking a swig of his beer.

* * *

"How you been Dean?"

"Great. What about you? Still the master player?"

"No, actually, I'm getting married."

"You, Barney Stinson, are getting married?" Dean questioned puzzled.

"Yup."

"Who's the woman that made_ The_ Barney Stinson, settle down?"

Barney pointed to a dark haired woman sitting in a booth with three other people. "That's Robin."

"You got a beauty."

"Yeah and she's not even wearing make-up."

"I think women are the most beautiful when they're not wearing make-up." Gabriel said, messing up Rachel's hair.

"Stop it." She said, playfully biting his finger.

"What about you Dean? Have you found someone? I know your job doesn't really allow for that, but have you?" Barney prodded.

"He's with my brother."

"But you're an archangel!"It had turned out Gabriel and Barney had met before. "Dean you're settling down with an angel?!"

"So is Sammy! He's with Gabe here."

"What? Gabe your settlng down too?"Gabriel nodded."What vessel is your angel in?"

Dean pulled out his phone, found a picture of Cas and handed it to him.

"Why does he look so confused?"

"He didn't understand what a camera was when it took that."

"I gotta admit Dean, If I was going to make the French mistake the other guy would have to look like that beautiful angel you got there."

"What is 'the French mistake'?"

"It's when two otherwise heterosexual males sleep together." Gabriel answered.

A note appeared on Gabe's forehead.

**-How do you know that Gabe?- Sam**

"Tell him to shut it, Cassy."

"Yeah, how do you know Gabe?" Dean quizzed.

"He's a manwhore." Barney commented. They all looked at him. "Well, he was, he used to sleep with men, women and everything in between, that is until a month ago, he said he decided he wanted someone special, then left me, but not before ordering I marry that beautiful woman over there." Barney looked over to Robin with a wistful look. Dean placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go to her."

"But Dean, I haven't seen you since you were 22."

"It's fine Barney. I have more time now, so I can visit again, preferably when I'm not handcuffed to an angel."

Barney smiled and slid out of the booth.

"So you guys never told me. Why are you handcuffed together?" Rachel prodded.

"This ass,"Dean nudged Gabriel's side,"messed with my baby."

"Your baby?"

"His beloved '67 Chevy Impala. I painted Hello Kitty on it. Needless to say he got angry and retaliated, which led to a prank war, which led to Sammy and Cassie getting angry and handcuffing us together until we become the bestest friends."

"I think you two have made progress."

"What makes you say that? You haven't seen us interact that long."

"Well, it's just how you're sitting, you seem to be used to the closeness and it's like you can sense when the other is an uncomfortable position, because you adjust accordingly."

"You've been sitting with us for an hour, how did you notice that? We've barely moved."

"I'm observant Dean."

_'They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgu-'_ Rachel finally dug her phone from her purse and said hello.

"I'm with Gabriel...He what?!...I'll be there soon."

"What's going on?"

"Sean got arrested and now he and his 15 year old sister are at the police station. Will you take me to them?"

"Of course."

* * *

**With Cas and Sam**

"Cas. What did we say about stealing animals?"

"That you'd stop taking me to see them if I tried to return them, but Sam, Alex wanted to return to the wild."

"Cas, we were detained for six hours because you stole a wolf!"

"They couldn't prove I took them."

_"Them_? Did you steal more than one?!"

"Alex didn't want to leave without his mate Sophie." Cas deadpanned.

"Of course!" Sam threw his arms in the air and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Why are you upset? Gabriel will be thrilled."

"I'm not upset. It's just...stop stealing animals from the zoo Cas, especially when we have a case at said zoo."

"Ok." Cas said a little reluctantly.

* * *

Dean yawned as they sat on the bed.

"How do you know Rachel?"

"It's a long story Deano."

Dean held up their linked wrists. "I've got time and I'm not going anywhere."

"You're right. I guess we'll count it as a bedtime story."

"I'm not five."

"You're still tuckered out and asking for me to tell you a story."

"Just start talking."

"Ok. It will have been 23 years ago in exactly three months, I walked out of a strip joint and saw this woman being beaten by this tattooed asshole, I intervened, when I checked if she was okay, she was coughing up blood and could barely concentrate. I healed her, but she slipped unconscious so I took her to my home of the week and when she woke up, she was terrified of me. She knew I'd saved her, but didn't know how. I told her what I was, she ran away and the next day I went back to the strip joint, and again she was being beaten by the same guy. The process continued for a week, before I convinced her I was and angel, and to run away to New York with me. I helped get back on her feet, and she met Jeff four months later and I left after they got married. I visit her once a month like clockwork now."

"Wow, you're not as terrible as I thought. Does Sam know about her?"

"No, and I don't plan on telling him either, not yet at least."

"Why not?"

"I need to convince Cassie about something first and don't ask, because I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Why are you angels so damn secretive yet, honest to a fault at times?"

"We'll worry about that later Deano. Now let's watch a movie."

They situated themselves on the huge hotel bed and flipped through the movies offered. Dean chose 'Never Back Down'. Halfway through the the movie Dean rolled over onto Gabriel's chest, sound asleep and snoring softly. Gabriel grinned and shook his head, but didn't do anything other than watch the movie.

A note appeared on Dean's cheek. He took it off his sleeping comrade gently.

**-Is there a way to stop Cas from stealing animals?-Sam**

"Yeah, don't take him to the zoo. Ever." He whispered.

* * *

**^The Fourth Day^**

|Sam and Cas|

"You did specifically say I couldn't steal animals from the zoo, you never said anything about the aquarium." Cas pointed out.

"You're worse than a lawyer!"

"What's a lawyer?"

"Don't start." Sam snapped.

The head of aquarium security walked in. "Since we can't figure out how you stole the stingray or prove you took it. You're free to go." He growled reluctantly. Sam stood up and rushed out the door, with Cas following hesitantly.

"Sam?" Cas questioned when they got in the Impala. Sam didn't acknowledge that he had spoken. "I'm sorry, but Jerry was homesick." The ride to their motel was silent after that.

When they pulled into the parking lot Sam finally spoke. "Go take Max and Shadow for a walk, I have to go back to the aquarium to finish talking to Tina."

Cas didn't say anything, just got out and walked to their room.

Sam waited until Cas closed the door to their room before he bust out laughing. He wasn't angry at Cas,he was actually quite amused, but the angel needed to learn not to steal animals, so he figured anger was the best way to discourage it.

* * *

"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun-"

"Will you stop singing?" Dean pleaded.

"-fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith,babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?...and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight. Fits you and Cassy really well doesn't it?" Gabriel continued as he finished washing his hair.

"Maybe, I can't tell with the strangled cat noise you call singing."

"Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer. ..and major Tom, will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer." Gabriel started again. Dean elbowed his side, but he didn't stop, even when they got out of the shower he sang the song on loop, beginning to end, until Dean started singing with him. By the time they arrived in times square, they had decided to walk for once, Dean knew the lyrics by heart and hummed them while walking around and taking in the sights.

"I hate you." Dean said playfully when he caught himself making facial gestures as he hummed.

Gabriel chuckled. "Sorry Deano, but Rachel got that stuck in my head again."

"Again?"

"She hasn't changed her ringtone for Jeff in a year and she has that song on her iPod and she loves to play it when I'm around, since I'm one of the only angels she knows."

"One of?"

"She met Cassie last month."

Dean tilted his head in acknowledgement as he continued singing.

"Want to go the Statue of Liberty?" Gabe asked after awhile of them singing the lyrics together.

"Ok." Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were suddenly looking out a small pale green window.

"Mommy!" A little boy exclaimed, pointing to them excitedly.

"Dammit Gabe. I appreciate you bring us here, but you can't just flash us into places all the time."

"You're right, but only kids seem to notice and their parents don't believe them, so what's the harm?"

Dean jerked his head in agreement and looked out the window. "So, um, Barney said you slept with men, women and everything in between, and you suddenly stopped a month ago."

"Yeah and?"

"What made you stop?"

"More like who... Cas. He came to me, saying he was feeling things for you, that he didn't think were normal. After I helped him sort out his feelings, it made me realize I felt the same way about Sammy that he felt about you. So he sought out Kat and three weeks later you were being terrified by his advances."

"What exactly did you say to Sam to let him know what you wanted?"

"I was just straightforward that day at the library about what I wanted. His response was 'About Damn Time.' And he just continued researching. Didn't even look at me until we exited out into the alleyway, then he pushed me against the wall and-"

"Naagh! Don't want to hear it." Dean interrupted.

"Fair enough. Anyways, why so interested in me and Sam all of the sudden?"

"Just curious."

"Oh Really? Cause you never seemed to care how me and Sammy got together before."

"Well, now I don't completely find you irritating."

"Really? Cause I'm starting to feel the same way about you."

They said nothing more. Just took in what they could see from their new vantage point on top of the crown. Another note appeared.

**-You're not supposed be up there! Get off there before you get my brother killed or arrested!-Sam**

Gabe handed Dean the note.

"That's our Sammy."

* * *

"Sam, stop asking me to interrupt their moments, they're making great progress."

"I'll stop interrupting them, when you stop stealing animals."

Cas huffed and turned away from Sam.

"Cas?" Sam called.

The angel said nothing,just petted his feline friend, who had fallen asleep on his chest.

"You're giving me the silent treatment?"

Cas again ignored him.

* * *

**^The Sixth Day^**

Dean woke up at 4 in the afternoon.

"About time Deano, I realize yesterday was exhausting for you, but come on, you've been asleep for fourteen hours."

"You're the one that took me to, Six Flags, Sea Word, Three different zoos, Schlitterbahn, Disney Land, Disney World, entered us into a pie eating contest, and got me wasted."Dean pointed out, holding his head. Gabriel placed a hand on his forehead and his hangover disappeared.

"You forgot trick you into singing our new favorite song with me in front of three hundred people."

"What?!"

He flipped on the TV and showed Dean the news report from earlier that day.

_"Late last night the exclusive 'The Cab' concert, was interrupted when two fans stumbled on Stage and asked to sing their favorite song 'Angel With A Shotgun' with the band. The Cab eagerly allowed it, probably because of the fans intoxication." A clip of Dean and Gabriel singing started playing, "This is for you Castiel!" Dean shouted, halfway through the song._

"Turn it off!" Drean groaned.

"We probably shouldn't leave the hotel today. That clip is playing everywhere."

"How do you know?"

"Rachel called. She told me through her laughter."

Dean groaned again and hugged a pillow to his face. "You bring out the worst in me."

**7:00**

"Do you think we can be friends Dean?" Gabriel asked.

"What brought that up?"

"This movie. Even the Once-ler and the Lorax became friends."

"Well, honestly? Considering what we happened yesterday, how could we not? I don't crash a concert with just anybody."

Gabriel hid his smile and let Dean search for another movie. Dean didn't know it, but he had said the same thing the night before after he'd gotten wasted.

**9:36**

"I never asked you, are you okay with me and Sam?" Gabriel quizzed as 'Meskada' ended.

"Are you going to ask me question after every movie we watch?" Gabe shrugged. "I'm almost alright with it. I just, need some to adjust to you guys. Now is there anything else? I get the feeling you want to talk."

"No, I'm just confirming if you meant what you said last night."

"What'd I say?" Gabriel snapped his fingers and the haze that shrouded his drunken adventures cleared and everything came back to him. His face pinked slightly. "I'm a sappy drunk. Just remember last night, because there is no way I'm ever telling you those things without some liquid courage."

**^Day 7^**

Dean stretched as he tried to ignore the sun. He realized the weight of another arm and the weight of handcuffs were missing. He opened his eyes, he still found himself on Gabriel's chest.

He heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned and saw Sam, Cas, Shadow and Max staring at them. He quickly pushed away from the angel, waking him up.

"What are you freaking out about?" Gabriel prompted, rubbing his eyes.

"Does Dean always sleep on your chest?" Gabriel froze.

"Sammy?" He suddenly appeared in front of his mate and wrapped him into a hug, before flying them to they their own room.

Dean looked at Cas nervously. "How long were you guys-" Cas silenced him, placing a finger on Dean's lips, straddling his waist.

"Do you remember what I told you at the diner?" He asked huskily. Dean nodded, blood rushing to his groin at the memory. Cas smiled and captured his lips hungrily.

* * *

**^The Next Day^**

"Dean are you okay?"Sam asked.

"I'm fine." He answered, looking anywhere but at his brother,

"Are you sure, cause you're walking kinda funny?" Gabriel burst out laughing from behind them, Sam looked at Cas who winked at him. Sam's face flushed and he walked ahead of them. "Never-mind." He mumbled.

* * *

_**Also the minor crossover's happened because I was watching those shows while I wrote.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Before We Go

**Chapter 8: Before We Go**

**_Author's Note: There is only one more chapter left, that shall contain Destiel and Sabriel Smut._**

It had been almost a year since the Winchester's had mated with their beloved angels,two months before they had to return to heaven and return to their angelic duties, and now the four sat in Bobby's living room, discussing what they thought impossible while Bobby waited at a bar waiting for Dean.

"You want to have a kid?" Sam and Dean asked incredulously.

Cass and Gabriel, who sat on the coffee table, nodded. "Before we go back to our duties in Heaven."

"We're dudes, that's impossible!" Dean pointed out.

"We know a spell dumbass." Gabriel glared at his friend.

"How does it work?" Sam asked.

"Well first, we need to find women to carry the children. Gabriel has already chosen one for him and Sam, so I need to find one for us. Once we have chosen them we have to set up a ritual, that requires us to consummate our relationship under the moon's peak with our surrogate present to hold the child."

"As much as I'd love to have a kid, I'm not sure I want to 'consummate' our relationship with an audience." Dean stated. Cas frowned and looked to Sam for support.

Sam held his pleading gaze for a heartbeat before speaking. "Dean, I agree with you, but I think it's a small price to pay to be able to have kids with our mates."

Dean looked at each of them while he contemplated their words. "Are you sure we're ready?" He asked after awhile.

Gabriel answered first. "Of course we're sure."

"I'm gonna go meet Bobby. See what he thinks." Dean said after a moment of quiet contemplation.

"So, Sammy?" Gabriel asked, sitting next to him, when Dean left.

"I want to do it."

Gabriel pulled him into a big hug.

"Congratulations you guys." Cas said from his position on the coffee table.

Sam turned and smiled at him warmly, before saying,"I'm sure Dean will do it, he just needs some time to himself, to let him adjust to something he thought he'd never get and maybe get his ass whooped by Bobby for hesitating."

Cas returned his smile."You're probably right. So Karma decided to do it after all?"

"Karma?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Her name is Rachel, Karma is her nickname."

"She's a stripper isn't she?" Sam quizzed.

"Please Sam, exotic dancer and no, not anymore, she's married and has three kids."

"You want an ex stripper to be our surrogate?"

"Exotic Dancer! And yes, yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to pay him back for what he did for her." Cas interjected.

"What'd you do for her?" Sam questioned, with a hint of jealousy.

"I convinced her to run away with me to New York. She was constantly being harassed and beaten by her ex and that's why we left. She met her husband Jeff there and after their wedding, I left her there and now I visit her often. Dean's met her and so has Cassie."

"So all you did was help her?"Gabriel nodded,"You were just friends then? And When did Dean meet her?" Sam fired his questions out quickly.

"Yes, all I did was help her and yes we were just friends, though at times I wished we were more and that almost week you guys handcuffed us together."

"Were you in love with her?"

"I thought I was, but when I met you, I realized I didn't know what love really was when I was with her."

Sam made a face."So you were in love with her, but she met Jeff and you never had a chance with her, and you left after the wedding because you wanted to get some space between you guys so you didn't ruin her life with Jeff?"

"Damn you nerdy guys and your intuition." He mumbled.

"How long ago was this?"

"It's been 23 years."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Me and Cassy saw her about a week ago to tell her to come here."

"Does she know what you are?"

"Of course. She's known since the day I met her, it took awhile for her to believe me though."

"When do I get to meet her?"

"Tomorrow, her and Jeff are flying in."

"Wow. You were really sure I'd say yes weren't you?"

"Of course Sammy. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think you'd say yes." Sam pulled Gabriel into a kiss.

Cas looked at them fondly before flying away when things started to escalate.

* * *

Cas arrived next to Dean and Bobby in the local pub, keeping invisible.

"So you think I should do it?" He asked his father-like figure.

"Of course idget. I know you want kids, and your angel found a way to make sure you get at least one. So why are you hesitating?"

Dean took a swig of his beer instead of answering.

"You don't think you deserve to get a happy ending do you?"Bobby prodded.

Dean looked away.

"Even after everything? Boy you deserve more than you think, and more than you'll get. So stop your bitching and go tell your boy toy you'll do it."

Dean smiled at his gruff companion. "Thanks Bobby, I'll see you at home." Dean said, throwing money on the table and leaving Bobby to finish his beer.

"You better get there before he does Cas." He murmured.

* * *

"I'll do it."

"I knew you would." Cas replied, kissing his forehead.

"I think I know someone who'll be our surrogate, in exchange for a little favor."

"Who?"

"You know Barney's wife Robin?" He asked Sam.

"Yeah."

"She and Barney want kids, but she's infertile. I think she'll do it, if they make her fertile."

"Seems like a fair exchange." Sam agreed. "Can you guys even do that?"

"Uh, hello, they're angels." They turned around to see Balthazar and Kat.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kat dragged me here."

"He's lying, he wanted to congratulate you guys on your decision."

"But we just made up our minds tonight! Did you guys tell everyone we were gonna say yes before you even asked us?" Sam prompted.

"No, they assumed you would."Cas answered.

"Of course we assumed, I mean who could say 'no' to these baby blues." Balthazar said, holding Cas' chin and shaking it slightly. Cas jerked his head away from his big brother.

"Balthy, leave Cassy alone." Balthazar turned to Gabriel and threw an arm around his and Cas' shoulders.

"I thought torturing Cassie was your favorite pass time?"

"It was, until I decided to torture Deano."

"Will you please just let me do my job? Then you can catch up afterwards." Kat said annoyed.

"What's got your feathers ruffled?" Gabriel prodded.

"Since you two chose mates, our brothers and sisters that like humans, have started looking for their own mates and _I'm_ theonlycaseworkerbecause human/angelrelationshipsusedtobera re,soI'mabitoverwhelmedwithallthene wmating!" Kat exclaimed, her words rushed,and for the first time panicking.

"Whoa! Calm down kitty." Balthazar said returning to her side and stroking a thumb across her jawline.

"I am calm!" She declared, jerking away from him.

"I beg to differ." Dean mumbled.

"Don't start with me Winchester!" Dean took a step back and slid in between Cas and Gabe when she took a step closer. Shadow nudged Kat's leg. She looked down at he cat before picking him up and allowing him to nuzzle her face.

"I wanted to make sure Sam and Dean knew what exactly their child would be." She said after awhile, seeming to have calmed.

"They know." Gabe said. "Right?" He asked them,

"Human." "Angel." The Winchesters said at the same time.

"See? This is why I'm here." Kat walked past all of them and sat on the coffee table facing the couch and patting the cushions for Sam and Dean to sit.

"Come on boys, it's probably best we leave, we don't want Kitty to explode on your precious Winchesters."

"Why would she do that?" Cas asked puzzled. Balthazar subtly gestured to Gabriel. Cas immediately understood. "Can we go to a zoo or aquarium?"

"Sure Cassy."

"No!" Sam shouted. Too late. They had flown away.

"Sam, calm down, what's the worst that-" Dean cut himself off. "Never mind." He added, walking over to sit in front of Kat.

**(****\. ./)**

**(^.^)**

**c(")(")**

"So what exactly are our children going to be?" Sam prodded.

"A hybrid. Which means it will, for the most part, grow like a human."

"What do you mean 'for the most part'?"

"Well, your children will never fall ill, reach milestones early, age until a certain point and have wings."

"What age do they stop growing?"

"Well, they will reach the age of five years after five months, and the aging process then slows to match a humans process, and it depends on the hybrid on where they stop aging."

"Anything else?"

"No, but do you have anymore questions?"

"Can they go to Heaven?"

"Whenever they like."

"Great, that means that if they're mad at us they can just hide out in Heaven." Dean muttered.

"Then don't make them angry." Kat said.

"That's like asking the sun not to shine." Sam mumbled. Dean punched his arm, got up, grabbed a beer and entered the Salvage Yard.

Kat sighed and gave Sam the opportunity to ask questions.

**(^.^)**

"What took you guys so long?" Dean demanded when Balthazar, and Gabriel returned 4 hours after they'd finished with Kat, who was remarkably still there.

"Cassy stole a lion, tiger, wolf, monkey, shark, tortoise and a school of fish." Balthazar started amused, waltzing over to Kat and giving her a questioning look. "Those humans in those tacky uniform, what do you call them?"

"Security guards?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, them, detained us. Which was pointless because they couldn't prove we helped Cassy."

"Where is he anyway?"

"In jail. Apparently there is an alert on him, he is accused of stealing animals from zoos and aquariums across the country." Gabriel answered.

"What? I haven't taken him to a zoo or aquarium since he stole Kevin." Dean puzzled. He looked at Sam who was looking everywhere and nowhere. "Sam?" He prodded, walking up to his brother.

"I took him to a few while you and Gabe were handcuffed and there was actually a case at two of them!" Sam confessed. Dean shook his head, grabbed the keys to his baby and went to get his angel.

"Why didn't he just fly away?" Kat asked.

"He wants to 'abide by human law'." Gabriel quoted his younger brother.

**(-.-)**

"What should we name our baby?" Dean asked, lying on Cas' chest and making circles with his fingers. It was four in the morning and Dean couldn't sleep.

"I am not sure." Cas stated.

Dean started suggesting every name he knew, male and female.

In the next room, the same scenario was transpiring.

"Well?" Gabriel asked Sam, looking for approval at his name suggestions.

"I like them."

**(!.!)**

"So you agree?" Cas questioned. Dean nodded.

"Those are perfect names." Dean answered closing his eyes and starting to drift off.

**(-.-)**

"Do you think there's something going on with Balthy and Kat?" Gabriel questioned.

"What? No. What makes you think there's something going on?"

"She was here when we got back. She'd never stick around with her job getting increasingly difficult just to _'hang out'_ with the Winchesters."

"Good point, but I think she's just so stressed, that she just wanted a break, besides she wouldn't let anything happen that wasn't necessary."

"You're right. I'm just being paranoid." Gabriel agreed.

* * *

_**I already have the next chapter written, but I'd like to know if you guys have any suggestions for names, because I like the names I picked but my decision is fluid.**_


	9. The Babies Winchester

**Chapter 9: The Babies Winchester**

**_Thank you for all those who reviewed, added this story to their favorites and story subscription/alerts. This is the final chapter. Still not used to writing sex, so forgive me if it isn't that great._**

**=^.^= Time For Destiel =^.^=**

Dean, Barney and Robin waited for Cas to complete setting up the ritual as the moon rose to it's peak.

"Thank you again for doing this Robin."

"No, thank you for giving me the opportunity to have kids. Even if the first one isn't mine."

"I'm finished. Are you ready?" Cas asked Robin.

She nodded. "As ready as I can be to see two guys go at it."

Dean blushed at her words. "She really has to watch?"

"Watch? No. She just has to be within a 20 foot radius,so she can get in the circle in time."

"Oh thank God." Robin said. "Where do you want me Castiel?"

"You and Barney sit behind that tree. We will need you Robin to walk in the circle before we finish. Other than that you don't have to witness the consummation, so our child can be transferred to you."

Barney took Robin's hand and led her behind their assigned tree.

"Are you ready Dean?" Cas asked, acknowledging his mate for the first time in an hour. Dean responded by crashing his lips against Cas'. "I take that as a yes." Cas mumbled, running his fingers through Dean's hair before clutching some of it and deepening the kiss. Dean tugged on the bottom of the wife beater Cas had decided to wear that day, he made it disappear.

Cas moaned as Dean ran his calloused hands over his lovers body studiously. Dean's shirt vanished and his own body was being expertly explored by the angel, who pushed Dean onto the blanket that laid in the middle of the ritual circle gently,breaking the kiss and straddling his waist.

"Too...many clothes." Dean moaned as Cas trailed hot kisses down his body. He stopped just above the waistline of his jeans, before kissing a trail back up Dean's stomach and chest.

"Impatient." He whispered into his humans ear, jutting his hips forward, eliciting a moan as their erections pushed together through their jeans. Dean pulled him into a passionate kiss, flipping their positions so he was on top, before returning the kisses down his angel's stomach, he too stopped at his jeans, but he unbuttoned and unzipped them. He reached into Cas's boxers and began stroking him. "Dean..." Castiel moaned. A hand ceased his movements and pulled him up until they were face to face. "We have a ritual to complete."_ So don't set me off early_, we're the unspoken words. Dean blinked and his ass suddenly felt cold, he barely had time to register they were naked before Castiel flipped them so he was on top. Castiel reached above Dean and when his hand came back, his fingers were coated in some weird blueish substance. "Ready?" Dean answered by thrusting his hips up. Cas ran his fingers teasingly at his hole, finally inserting one finger when Dean growled in impatience. Dean barely had time to adjust to the familiar intrusion before another finger was eased in. Cas nibbled on Dean's ear while he spread him, adding another finger when he gave a sharp nip earning a particularly loud moan from his lover.

"Cas...I'm ready..." Dean moaned. Cas repositioned them so he could slide into Dean's loosened hole, hesitating only to add the weird substance from earlier onto his aching hardness. He pushed in agonizingly slow, Dean tried eagerly to speed him up, but the angel's strong hands kept his hips firmly planted. Cas wasted no time once he was fully sheathed inside Dean, setting a steady pace. Castiel moaned when Dean thrusted onto his cock, matching his rhythm. Dean pulled his angel down crashing their lips together. His nails dug into Castiel's back when his prostate was rammed into with each thrust of his mate's hips."Cas...Cas..."He breathed like a chant. Cas palmed Dean's cock, causing his breath to hitch. Their sweet release was coming fast especially when Dean moved his hands up to Cas's shoulder blades.

"Expose..your wings.." Dean panted. His angel's beautiful wings appeared. Dean ran his hand up the hard bone, before running it through the soft feathers. He noticed an oil leaking from where the wings met in the vessel, curious, Dean sniffed the substance, it smelled like a blend of pie, fresh cut grass, rain and the Impala. He darted his tongue out to taste it.

"Robin! Now!" Cas shouted. Dean saw her run into the circle just when he came, Cas followed seconds later, filling Dean with his hot seed, and slumping forward. Panting was the only sound for awhile. Cas pulled out of Dean and their clothes appeared back on as Cas turned to find Robin on her knees. He quickly ran to catch her before she face planted into the ground. _'What was that?' _Dean thought and then he saw Robin being supported only by Ca_s_ and ran to them.

"Barney!" Dean shouted. Barney rushed to them.

"Is she okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes. She's fine, she's just fainted from the shock. We should get her to the panic room." Cas stated, flying them to Bobby's.

**(^,^) Now For Sabriel (^.^)**

"We'll need you to come into the circle-"

"-when you call me. I know." Rachel finished, leading Jeff off into the trees to wait.

"So Sa-" Gabriel was cut off by Sam capturing his lips. He pulled back to slip his hands underneath his moose's shirt and began rubbing and pinching his nipples. "A bit eager tonight are we?" He prompted, brushing his lips teasingly against Sam's.

"You haven't touched me in 2 weeks." Sam responded, leaning heavily into the archangel, trying to claim his lips again.

"I had my reasons as you can see." He made their clothes dematerialize and pushed Sam onto the silk sheets he had laid out. Gabriel claimed his lips, before shifting to his nipples, licking and biting them as he pleased, daring Sam to moan louder. Sam felt a hand running up and down his inner thigh, another trailing his abs and two placed on his hips. God he loved when Gabriel used his tricks in bed.

"You're...such a...a tease..."Sam groaned as the hand on his thigh almost touched his cock, but ran back down seconds later. Gabriel pulled his mouth of his nipple and began kissing him.

"Are you ready Sammy?" He quizzed in between kisses. Sam nodded and he reached to coat his fingers in the blueish ritual lubricant. He rubbed a finger against Sam's hole teasing him even more. Sam whined at the unnecessary teasing. Gabriel chuckled and finally pushed in two fingers. Sam mewled at the welcome intrusion. "So needy." Gabe commented on Sam pushing down on his fingers. He added a third after an impatient thrust down on his fingers.

"Gabriel..just...do it already..." Sam groaned. Deciding he had tortured his mate enough, Gabriel stopped using his trick hands and reached for the ritual lube, removing his fingers to coat his erection generously. He positioned himself at Sam's puckered entrance pushing the tip against it, but not in. Sam wrapped his legs around his waist, and forced him in. Gabe moaned at the tightness surrounding him.

"Wow, Sammy, you're needy and impatient when I don't touch you. I like that." Gabe smirked as he pulled out and rammed himself back in, hitting his prostate. Sam clawed at his back, begging him for a kiss. He complied, leaving a hand on his hip and the other to rub him off. Sam's nail dug deeper into his back. Gabriel broke the kiss and moved his lips over Sammy's jawline before biting and sucking on his neck.

"Gabriel..."Sam moaned loudly, moving one hand between the archangel's shoulder blades and running his fingers over the sensitive area lightly. Gabriel lost his rhythm and his pace became frantic.

"You sure know how to drive an angel insane." He mumbled before gently biting his collarbone.

Sam smirked and ran a finger down his spine. Gabriel captured his lips and slightly regained his rhythm.

"Rachel!" Gabriel called after a few more thrusts. He waited until she entered the circle before giving one final thrust causing both men to reach their climax. Rachel fell to her knees as a blinding light shot into her, she slipped unconscious and fell to the floor. Gabriel pulled out of Sam and their clothes materialized, he rushed to Rachel and pulled her into his arms.

"Jeff!" He called.

"Is she okay?!" He asked when he saw Gabriel holding her.

"She's fine, let's get to Bobby's."

**(~.~)**

"When are they going to wake up?" Dean asked concerned as the two women who were lying on a huge bed Gabriel put in the panic room, had yet to wake. It had been almost an entire day since the ritual.

"Tomorrow, their body has to adjust for 36 hours then they will be conscious for the remainder of the pregnancy." Cas replied, trying to drag Dean away from Barney and Robin to no avail. The angel huffed and went to their room.

**(-.-)**

Dean tossed himself next to Cas on their bed. "Cas, I've been meaning to ask. What was that stuff?"

"My wing oil, it is secreted whenever my wings are touched or I am extremely aroused."

"Then why haven't I seen it before?"

"We tend to do other things after you touch my wings for only a few minutes then they are forgotten."

Dean grinned at that and pulled his angel into a kiss. "This is what I was referring to." Cas said as Dean started 'round two'.

**(#.#)**

Robin and Rachel frowned as Dean, Barney, Jeff and Sam fussed when Rachel reached to pick up the milk she'd spilled. The baby bump had slowly shown up after two days and ever since the guys would rarely allow them to do anything. It had been nice at first, but after a week of them not being able to leave the panic room unless they needed to use the bathroom, it had become annoying. Jeff ran to go get a towel, while Barney ran to go get more milk and Sam and Dean huddled over the milk yelling at Jeff to hurry.

"Pup...please get these crazy men away from us." Rachel pleaded quietly, so the Winchesters couldn't hear.

Moments later Cas and Gabriel appeared. Cas placed two fingers on Dean's head, knocking him unconscious. Gabriel did the same to Sam and Jeff when he rushed back in with the towel. He grabbed Sam and Jeff and flew away to put them in his room. Cas flew to find Barney in the kitchen searching the fridge frantically. He quickly knocked him out before he retrieved Dean from the panic room and placed them on their bed.

**(~.^)**

Gabriel and Cas refused to allow Dean, Sam, Barney or Jeff to go into the panic room after that day. Bobby could go in there, he was the only non-angel allowed to go in had tried several times to get in the panic room, but they always ended up waking up next to one another, Dean was a sleep cuddler and as a result all his attempts to get in were made solo. The four men had finally just waited anxiously upstairs, playing with Shadow and Max to keep them from going insane, for two and a half weeks.

"You idgets get down here!" Bobby yelled. They ran downstairs immediately.

"What's wrong?!" Dean demanded almost causing the three men behind him to mow him down.

"Nothing's wrong. They're in labor." Gabriel supplied. "We're going to fly to the hospital." That was the only warning anyone got before they were at Sioux Falls hospital.

**(#.^)**

12 hours had passed since they arrived at the hospital and finally Rachel had Sam and Gabriel's baby. Everyone was now cramped into her hospital room, staring at the newest Winchester.

"Have you decided on a name?" Barney asked as he cooed at the baby.

"Isaiah." Sam answered as he rocked him in his arms.

"Isaiah Winchester."Dean repeated, looking at his nephew fondly.

**(=.=)**

Three hours passed before Barney ran into the room, tearing Dean and Cas to Robin's room. They stopped panting in the doorway to see Robin cradling their baby.

She looked at them and smiled. "It's a girl."

Cas walked over to her and took the baby. Dean stood frozen in the doorway. He couldn't believe he had a daughter. Robin suddenly shouted in pain. Barney called for a nurse, who immediately called for a doctor. Dean, Cas and their unnamed baby were ushered out the door without a second thought. Dean didn't unfreeze, even when Cas tried to get him to hold their daughter. The angel panicked slightly at his mate's unresponsiveness. Seven minutes passed before the doctors and nurses filed out. They walked back in to discover Robin holding another baby.

"It's a boy." Barney said. Dean stayed frozen by the door. He simply just observed Cas rocking their daughter and cooing at their son. Cas brought the girl to him. She looked at Dean. That was all it took for him to except that he really had a daughter and he really had a son. Green eyes stared into his, he smiled and eagerly took his daughter so Cas could retrieve their son. Bobby walked in and stood next to Dean.

"What do you want to name her?" Barney questioned.

"Julie." Dean said, not looking up."Julie."

"What about him?" Asked Robin, pointing to Cas.

"James." Cas said. "James Robert Winchester." He looked at Bobby meaningfully who pulled his cap farther down over his eyes.

"Can I hold Julie?" The older man asked. Dean a little reluctantly, handed him Julie and reached for Cas, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to hold him?" Cas asked after awhile. Dean nodded and moved to take his son. For the first time, he noticed his son had familiar blue eyes. Sam walked in with Isaiah in his arms and Gabe at his side.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Sam commented, noticing the two babies.

Dean nodded and held James so Sam could get a better look at his nephew.

"May I hold him?" Gabe asked nervously.

"Of course, you're his Uncle." Dean replied handing him James. Gabriel couldn't help but grin at that.

Dean took a moment to survey the room. Barney stood next to Robin, stroking her face lovingly, Cas stood next to Bobby looking fondly at Julie, Sam held Isaiah looking a little scared, and Gabriel rocked James in his arms slowly. _My family._ For the first time in Dean Winchester's life, he felt utterly peaceful.

It seemed he momentarily forgot he was a hunter and the life he leads, but who'd dare harm Dean and Sam Winchester's children?...Only someone, or rather, _something_, that had a death wish.

* * *

_**So that's it. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this story.**_


End file.
